Royal Wonder Kindergarten
by Hoshizora Rein
Summary: Representing the Queens of Mysterious Star as the teachers, and princesses and princes as the kindergarten students.


The certain classroom of Royal Wonder Kindergarten was exceptionally booming in tumultuous. The students were running, playing, and chattering, disobeying the rule of the class. As teachers in training, Elsa and her acquaintances were so confused on how to handle the situation. It was their first time to encounter the experiences of becoming a real teacher in a school that their superior had chosen for them to teach at.

"Everyone, please be quiet!" Yamul was the first teacher to take an action. She couldn't help it, since restraining the uproaring noises that the students made would only hurt her ears. Though, regardless her arduous yellings and blabbers, the students ignored her and continued to do as they pleased.

"Aw, Sophie! Return my cute teddy bear!" Lione ran, chasing over the green-haired girl who was running in agile.

"Catch me if you can!" Sophie giggled in excitement as she continued to sprint, shunting the tables and chairs that were blocking her path.

"Hm, let me give them punishments." Yamul smirked as she stretched her arms. She was about to approach the running girls, until Elena stopped her to do so.

"Don't do it! We have to be patient!" The so-called kind teacher reminded.

"Five multiplies by five is twenty five, six multiplies by six is thirty six, seven multiplies by seven is forty nine, eight multiplies by eight is sixty four, nine multiplies by nine is eighty one, ten multiplies by ten is one hundred! Okay, I've memorized it!" Chiffon beamed as she closed her book.

"Wow, you're only four, but you already memorize multiplication?" Nina said in amazement as she approached the yellow-haired girl on her seat.

"Isn't it normal? Oh, wait, don't tell me that you don't memorize it, Sensei?!" She stated in disbelief, which made the youngest teacher sweatdropped at her statement.

"You're so gonna die later on!" Rein shouted in an outburst of anger as she pulled the purple-haired boy's collar and slammed him to the wall.

"W-What's going on here?!" Elsa was surprised by the abrupt actions. She then went to the corner and separated the children from their fight.

"I only kiss her cheek. She worries too much." Shade nonchahantly replied, rolling his eyes boredly. He then faced the bluenette and gave her another kiss on the forehead. "All that's left is lips, but I'll just do it when we get married."

"M-My.." Elsa covered her mouth in astonishment while the bluenette just wiped off the trace of his kiss.

"I already remind you!" She choked him to death.

On the other hand, the other teachers who were watching the whole ruckus of the class just stood there, speechless. They didn't know what they should be doing and they were confused, since the students were very hard to be silenced.

"A-Anyway, let's just check their attendance list first, shall we?" Flower suggested, turning her head to the blonde woman beside her.

Camelia nodded her head and took a piece of paper from the desk. She then began to check the students' attendance list. "Where is Altezza?", asked her, trying desperately to ask a question over a crowd of students hubbubing in excitement.

"I'm here." The yellow haired girl who was sitting in front of her nonchahantly raised her finger when she heard her name being called.

"Fango? Is there anyone named Fango?" Flower questioned in an audible tone.

"Fango is absent, Miss." The prefect, Toma, echoed in response as he faced the rather soft-spoken teacher.

"Auler?" Camelia called, searching for the figure of a young boy who unexpectedly was standing beside her the whole time.

"S-Sensei, my stomach hurts.." He tugged on the sleeves of hers as his left hand held his stomach in affliction.

"Ah, you want to poop, right?" Camelia then turned to Elena, gesturing her to come over.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"He wants to go to the restroom. Escort him, please. I'm busy on checking the attendance lists." She whispered on her ear.

Elena narrowed an eyebrow towards her. She knew that the blonde wasn't actually that busy, like what she said just now, but instead, she was afraid of the feces that she would have encountered if she chose to go. "I got it, I'll take him." Being a kind teacher she was, she escorted Auler to the restroom.

"Safe." Camelia heaved a sigh in relief as she glanced at their dissapearing figures. She then continued her duty to check on the name of students who were present. "Where's Bright?", asked her.

"As brightness never leaves the world, I'm here with you, Miss." The brown-haired boy smiled as he winked on his seat.

"Er.." Camelia was left speechless by his words. It wasn't like she was startled by his enchanting lines, more like she found it creepy for a little boy to say something like that.

"My, when did you learn such a word?!" Malia clasped her hands in delight as she took a seat beside him.

 _"Kids nowadays.."_ Camelia sweatdropped at the thoughts. She then decided to ignore his chessy words and continued to call the students' names. "Is Fine present?"

"Yes!" The redhead ardently said, plastering a gleeful smile on her face.

"How about Rein?" She asked.

"Present as always!" The bluenette laughed wickedly, still torturing the purple-haired boy at the corner. "Serves you right! This is what you get for doing such unappropriate things!" She tweaked his ears with strong force.

"Um, Shade?"

"Present! Please tell me that I'm not dying now!" The purple-haired boy yelled in pain.

"Where's Noche?"

"I-I need to pee!" The little boy spluttered as he immediately stampered out of sight.

"Elizabetta?"

"Call me Elizabetta-sama or I'll put you into the jail!" The black-haired girl threatened.

"L-Lemon..?"

"What?! Are you insulting my name as a fruit?!" Lemon snapped.

"Ugh, why are these little kids so.." Camelia sweatdropped at the children's behaviour. As she had finished checking all of their attendance list, she turned her attention to her acquaintance. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"Hmm.." Flower began to think. "Ah, how about we play a game? Who knows that they might-"

The previous noisy classroom turned silent in a matter of second as soon as they heard the words ' _game_ ', coming out from her mouth.

"Game? I'm in!" A boy said, followed by cheers and yellings from his classmates.

"W-What?" Flower was speechless by the sudden change of mood.

"Oh? I think the best way to handle them is with a game." Nina smiled.

"Y-You think so..?"

"Yay! Yay! Game!" The students cheered as they raised their hands in excitement.

"Well, let's do it." Malia invited.

That day, the kindergarten had a lot of fun on playing all different types of games with their teachers.

"Noche, go to left! Left!"

"Where?"

Elsa and her friends seemed to having fun on spending a day with the children too. If could, they hoped that they would be able to teach in this kindergarten when they would be told ' _pass_ ' as a teacher.


End file.
